Shoot To Thrill In Venice
by thatsyou
Summary: They walk along the sand for a minute, trying to decide on a spot. "It's all sand," Tony says. Pepper rolls her eyes. "Depending on the position of the sun determines how red as a lobster I will be at the end of the day," she says.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright People! Here is another one from the twisted minds of tonyedwstark and spc6grl. Two things: Fluff and sex, need I say anymore. The plot and Tony's POV belong to tonyedwstark, Pepper's POV belong to spc6grl.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Shoot to Thrill in Venice

Chapter One

Italy is amazing. Well, she thinks it is because Venice is just... breathtaking. She's been there before just once on a business trip with Tony. She hadn't had time to visit the hotel where they're staying, they've been there before. Just this time... they share a room. Tony's ecstatic that she said yes to going to Venice, so they settle into the room and she just wants to go visit the town for that evening. They go out holding hands just like an old couple and it just feels nice for the both of them. When they get back from their walk Tony takes out the laptop and transfers the photos they've taken. One is with the two of them in the middle of a large crowd of pigeons. He smiles and puts it on the desktop of his laptop. Pepper just rolls her eyes and wonders how long will it take for him to get bored of the two of them together. But she wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss to the top of his hair.

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow?" He asks her.

"I would love to. How about in the morning?" she asks.

"Yep, I'm in the mood for some skinny dipping." He jokes. She rolls her eyes and smiles. That's exactly what she needs right now, lewd comments from her boyfriend. "Hey, listen..." He continues with a chuckle.

"Yes?"

"How about we get comfortable in bed and watch a romantic Italian movie? Sounds good?" She smiles at him. She likes this Tony.

"Well, Tony, I'm not fluent in Italian..."

"We won't need to understand what they're doing if they're kissing and doing stuff like that." She laughs and hides her face behind her hands.

"Okay, that sounds good," she says, bringing her hands down. "But it better not be porn!"

"Not tonight." He says gently and smirks.

"Alright." They settle into the bed and they stay on their separate sides, until Tony starts the DVD. Of course it's in Italian. He looks at her when it starts.

"Can you please move over here and let me hold you?" He's never sounded so vulnerable. She looks at him. She's never heard him sound like that before, well, except for that time when he came to her office. She looks at him for another moment and hesitantly moves over to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and drapes her hand on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Isn't that better?" he asks softly. She smiles.

"Yes, much," she says. One of his hands goes to her hand on his chest, and lays on top of it, holding it in place. They fall asleep somewhere around the middle of the movie, snoring softly, and really comfortable for the first time they've ever cuddled together. The morning after dark she wakes up first and finds herself lying half on top of him, her leg between his and her head on his chest. His head was resting atop of hers and he had a couple of strands of her strawberry blond hair in his mouth. She sighs in relief that he's still there and gets up with a smile. Tony mumbles something under his breath and opens his eyes. "What?" She asks him.

"It's not time to get up yet," he says while rubbing his eyes.

"For me it is." She replies.

"Can we at least have breakfast in bed?" he asks, trying to get her to lay back down. Pepper thinks about it for a moment.

"I think that's possible." She smiles.

"What is it that you want to eat?" He asks her.

"Nothing with strawberries, thank you," she says. Tony snorts.

"How about some coffee and a croissant?" Her stomach growls.

"That sounds wonderful," she says.

"Okay." He smiles. "Let me just call the reception. They'll be here in less than ten minutes hopefully." Tony was right on with the time estimation. Ten minutes after they called, room service appeared at the door. The gentleman wheeled in the cart and placed their tray on one of the tables near the bed. Tony thanked him and pulled out of his wallet a 20 euro bill. They eat in silence, in bed, enjoying every crunch and every sip of their coffee. After they finish their breakfast they go to the bathroom to dress in the appropriate wear. Pepper came out wearing a blue bikini, and Tony comes out from the bathroom wearing his trunks, then they head out holding hands again. Tony insists on that cause that makes them look like an old couple. They walk down the stone stairs to the hotel's section of the beach. They walk along the sand for a minute, trying to decide on a spot. "It's all sand," Tony says. Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Depending on the position of the sun determines how red as a lobster I will be at the end of the day," she says.

"We definitely can't have that," he says quickly. "Is this spot okay?" he asks. She looks up.

"Yeah, this will be fine," she says. She takes the huge beach towel and throws it opens to lay it over the sand. She takes a bottle out of her bag. "Can you rub some of this on my back?" she asks him. He takes the bottle out of her hands.

"I'm not stopping at your back," he says with a smirk. Pepper sighs.

"Tony..."

"Pepper..." he says as he begins to rub sunscreen on her back. She hates to admit it, but she loves the feel of his hands on her back. She wonders what it would be like to have them all over her. 'You know he's willing' her conscience tells her. She shakes her head and immediately discards the comment. His hands move to her lower back, then she feels his hands on her thighs.

"Tony," she gasps. "You don't have to get my legs, I can do that."

"But I want to," he says. "After ten years you're gonna deny me the opportunity to FINALLY run my hands up and down your gorgeous legs?" She rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she says."You're enjoying this too much."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Can I at least put some on my face?" she asks

"Here," he says, standing up to pour some in her hand. "You whine a lot," he says.

"I do not whine Mr. 'I need a cheeseburger this instant.'" Tony smirks at the comment. "Well, I was hungry that day," he says.

"Sure you were," she says back as she rubs her face. He's finally done with her legs. He sits back and wipes the last smudges of cream onto his thighs. He opens his legs and spreads them until each of his legs are at her sides. He freezes a little when he realizes that Pepper was moving to lean onto him. He relaxes after a moment and puts his hands onto her elbows. They stay like that for a few minutes, and enjoy the way the sun warms them up. After fifteen minutes he sighs.

"I'm gonna go take a swim. You can join me if you want," he tells her and drops his sunglasses onto the towel.

"Okay, let's go," she says. He stands up, and she holds her arms up for him to help her to her feet. He grabs her hands and with a gentle tug pulls her up to him. They look at each other for a moment until he leans in and catches her lips. She moves her hands to his back and holds on to him. His hands move to her back and pull her closer to him. After a minute she breaks the kiss. "I thought you wanted to swim?" she asks.

"Between other things, yeah," he breathes out and tugs her into the direction of the water. They stumble into the water and she squeaks because it's cold. He keeps pulling her further until the water reaches her middle. She sucks in a deep breath and wraps her hands around his biceps. "Pretty cold, huh?" he asks. Her teeth are chattering now.

"You think?" she says trying to get closer for the body heat. He laughs softly and wraps his arms around her. The water reaches their chests now and it's fucking freezing. She presses her damp cheek to his and strokes his hair, trying to get as much warmth from him as she can. He clings to her, because he's got to admit it, it's cold. He presses his chin to her shoulder and just holds her to him. After another minute their bodies adjust to the temperature, and his hold slowly loosens.

"Is that better now?" he asks. She reluctantly loosens her hold.

"Yes and no," she says.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Yes, it's not freezing anymore, no because I was enjoying your warmth." Tony pulls back, warmed by her admission.

"How about we hold onto that some more?" He asks and looks at her lips. She smiles.

"I'd like that." He nods and leans in to kiss her slowly. The kiss slowly intensifies and he wraps his arms tighter around her. Her arms wrap around his waist, then her hands move up to his shoulders, and hold him to her.

"Let's move this somewhere more private," he suggests after he breaks the kiss.

"Yes," she breathes. He points in the direction of a small hidden cave and she nods. He pulls her towards it, and they climb on the rocks towards the cave. They enter inside and it's not spooky, like some caves are. The walls are damp, probably from the mist. The farther inside the cave they walk, the deeper the water gets. Once they're deep enough inside and the water now up to their thighs, he pulls her back to him, and continues where he left off, and presses his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. She can hardly breathe, and she moves her hand up to his neck, cradling it gently before moving upward, stroking his cheek, his sideburn and his ear. His hands move down her back, then he moves them to her butt to move inside her bikini bottoms. His hands settle on the slick skin. She gasps into his mouth as he pulls her into his groin, and tries to get closer to him. She moves her hands into his shorts. He groans when her cool hands cup him. It feels good and he doesn't want her to stop, so he moves his tongue into her mouth and battles with hers for a couple of seconds, until she drags off his trunks and makes him pull back from the kiss in order to remove her panties. He reveals one breast and smiles tenderly at the expression on her face. He presses his wet mouth to her nipple and sucks on it gently. His tongue flickers out to tease her hardened nipple. "Oh god... Tony," she mouths out. He works her bottoms down her legs but she's not paying attention. She removes one leg from them and then wraps her legs around his waist, with her bottoms hanging on one ankle. She reaches down to feel for him. One arm moves to support her bottom and the other around her back. She pulls him towards her and slowly pushes her hips onto him as he slowly moves inside her. She gasps at the feel of him and grabs at his hair. She pulls back, mouth wide open, and gasps his name. He's in awe as well, stunned and incredibly turned on by the feel of her around him. He feels so powerful like this. He stares into her eyes and trembles a little.

"Pepper..." He whispers and urges her to ride him. She takes the hint and starts moving as she braces her hands on his shoulders and rides him. She feels him move his hips towards hers to meet her thrusts, not to mention she can feel him throbbing inside her. Their soft gasps echo through the cave and sometimes their names break from each others' mouths. They're so worked up it doesn't take long. He buries his face in her chest as her back begins to arch as she feels it coming and suddenly, she's there. He feels her contracting around him and involuntarily thrusts before he comes himself. The strength of his orgasm is maddening. It dawns on him that he hasn't had such a good orgasm in years. He's never felt so much power and he's practically shaking for almost twenty seconds, as long as it takes him to empty himself inside of her. It goes on and on, like the first time in his suit, just up, never going down. He realizes he can't hold her up much longer and it's too late, because he loses the last vestige of power he has in his knees, and they both fall into the water, splashing around them with quite a force. He feels the pain but thinks it's minor. The shells are quite edgy, he didn't realize that when they first got there.

"Are you alright?" she asks, but then groans herself. He doesn't respond. He looks at her, not even blinking. She places her hands on his face.

"Hm..." He manages after a minute when he's found his voice. She smiles.

"Nothing like getting hurt during sex, right?"

"Yeah, well, it's written in the contract. 'We get to hurt ourselves at least once when we're having sex.'" She laughs. "Did I hurt you?" He asks this time more sincere and tries to move the hair from her face.

"Well, my knees did come into contact with something."

"Let me see," He says and helps her up. She untangles her legs from around him. When she tries to stand she feels it. She hisses at the pain.

"Yep, I hurt both of them," she says.

"Sorry." He says once again and inspects her cuts. They're not that bad though and he slowly smiles. "Let's get back to the room so that I can clean them."

"You just have to play doctor tonight," she says with a smirk.

"I will," He promises and kisses her when he gets back at his feet. She moves to untangle her bottoms from her ankle. "How was it?" He asks her softly and helps her. She looks at him.

"It was...good," she says.

"Just... good?" He asks, a little hurt by her word.

"Well, it was the best I ever had," she says.

"Yeah, well, you never let me show that to you before." She smiles.

"And now you can show me all you want to. Now help me, it's kind of hard to walk," she says. She begins to walk out of the cave, but then she feels herself hoisted up. She comes face to face with Tony.

"I am at your command, you majesty," he says, while walking out the cave with Pepper in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

They go back and enter their room. He goes to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit and settles her on the bed. He uses antiseptic wipes to clean her cuts and then rubs Neosporin on them. She hisses at the pain and leans back against the bed sheets, clearly spent. He murmurs soft apologies to her and kisses her knees. "Tony..." She whines. "I won't be able to wear a dress from now on."

"Why not?" He asks and moves closer to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulls her against him and kisses her. She gasps into the kiss and moves her hand into his hair, stroking the back of his neck. "That's tempting. Can I reserve the whole garden just to ourselves?" He asks. Pepper pulls back a little bit more and looks at him, thinking.

"What? Are you planning on something?" She asks with a suspicious look on her face. Tony whistles and looks away. "I'll take that as a yes." He groans. "Okay... okay. You can do that." Tony laughs in triumph and kisses her one more time before running to the bathroom.

"You were the first to take a shower this morning." He tells her as he closes the door. Pepper smirks and pushes the strands of hair off her face. She hisses again at the pain when she moves to stand up. It didn't look too serious, but it felt terrible. She took Tony's laptop from the nightstand, and turned it on, smiling at the image on his desktop. She got on the internet, and studied that day's stocks until Tony got out, wearing only his boxers made from silk. They were clearly tempting, but Pepper thought about it twice and stormed past him into the bathroom to take a shower. It took her half an hour to emerge out of the bathroom, and when she got out she was surprised to see Tony looking all ready wearing a pair of black jeans and a shirt his first three buttons are unbuttoned. He looks sexy when he pushes a hand through his hair. "I meant to ask you..." He begins. "Should I wear a tie?"

"With jeans, no." She replies back.

"Okay... just asking. You ready?" He asks after another five minutes. She emerges out of the bathroom - again - but this time she's wearing a floral dress that hugs her curves perfectly. "You look stunning," he says.

"Thank you." She whispers and walks over to him. She smiles a little and dares him to say something.

"So... shall we?" He smiles back and points to the door.

"Of course." She nods a little and laces her fingers with his. They walk hand in hand down to the garden, fingers entwined. They round the corner and are greeted by the waiter and table set for two. The waiter moves to pull out Pepper's chair for her, but Tony immediately does it before he can. He pulls the chair for her and she smiles up at him gratefully. He smiles back and settles in his chair, playing with his cufflinks.

"So..." He begins. "Is red wine good enough for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay... you..." He points to the waiter. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Bring me the most expensive bottle of red wine you own." He whispers to him, not wanting Pepper to hear. She keeps on smiling though because it was really cozy. Being there with him after... after what happened. After they made love, really hot and mad love in a cave…

A couple of minutes pass in silence, neither of them saying a word. They look around themselves and admire the beautiful garden. Tony's the one to bring up the fact that there is only a star shining on the sky. "Hey, Potts. Look up and tell me what you see," he says and flashes a smile. She looks up and sees the lone star.

"I see a star, Tony," she says.

"Hm, you're right," he whispers gently and smiles even more. "How about you come over here and let me show you something." Pepper narrows her eyes at him.

"What are you planning, Tony?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nothing." He replies back quickly, a faux look of innocence on his face.

"You don't fool me," she says.

"I know how your mind works, Pepper. Don't worry. I won't do anything, just... come here." She eyes him one more time, then moves to him. He settles her on his thigh and wraps one arm around her waist, keeping her in place. The waiter brings them the bottle of wine and pours it in two glasses. Tony takes a sip and settles it back onto the table. "Do you know what star that is, Pepper?" he asks.

"No," she answers, laying her head on his shoulder.

"That is the star Polaris, commonly referred to as the North Star. In ancient times captains of ships would use the star to navigate home, if they were ever thrown off course," he explains.

"Really?" she asks, then turns her head to kiss his neck. Tony grunts, not expecting that.

"Why don't we, uh..." he begins with a strangled voice. "Eat. Food's getting cold," he says after he clears his throat.

"Alright," she says with a pout. She rises off of him and moves to her side of the table. They dig in, and it is Pepper who breaks the silence after a couple of minutes. "The food is absolutely delicious," she says.

"I know," he says. "See, aren't you glad I rented out the entire garden?" he asks. "We've got the whole place to ourselves, no one bothering us..."

"No one to interrupt us," she says as she moves a mushroom to her lips. Tony watches as she slowly puts it in her mouth, and slowly pulls the fork away. He shakes his head.

"Um... more wine?" he asks.

"Yes, please," she says as seductively as she can. Tony eyes meet hers. She's looking at him like she wants to ravish him. Quickly, he tears his eyes away and pours her another glass.

"Thank you," she says, and brings the glass to her lips.

"Is it... um... good?" He asks as she takes a sip from her glass.

"Yes, very," she says as she licks her lips. Tony finds himself very turned on by the sight and he's tapping his nails against the armrests uncomfortably. Then suddenly, there is a very obvious tent in his pants.

"Why did you want to bring me here so badly when we were on the plane?" she asks him and takes another sip of her wine. She's getting tipsy and it's an incredible feeling.

"Do what, now?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"I asked you why you wanted to bring me here so badly after the hearing?" she asks one more time. He looks at her.

"Because I knew I was dying, and I wanted to spend my last moments with you," he says. A smile grows on her lips, and then continues to finish her dinner. She spoke again once they both had finished their food.

"Do you happen to have some tic-tacs, Mr. Stark?" she asks him. Tony looks at her with a smirk.

"Okay, two things. One, why do you need tic-tacs, and two, when did I become Mr. Stark again?" Pepper smirks and finishes her wine before standing up and moving to him. His eyes widen

"You officially became Mr. Stark again when I decided to do this," she says and moves her hand on top of his growing bulge. Tony's eyes roll closed when her hand rubs him through his pants

"Uh..." is all he can manage saying.

"So... do you have any tic-tacs?" she asks again and grabs him gently through his pants. He hisses as his head falls back.

"Uh, I might, not sure. Might be in my pocket," he says. She smiles devilishly, then removes her hand from rubbing him. He looks at her, wondering why she stopped, but then he feels her hand go to his pocket.

"You said they might be in your pockets," she says innocently. He's biting his tongue from snatching her and rushing through it all on the table. "Nope, not in that one," she says after she's searched through one of his pockets. She moves to his other pocket, and digs to find the tic-tacs. She looks at him and sees his eyes have dilated. He looks down and watches her hand move in his pocket. She leans into his face, as if to kiss him, but then stops. "Found them," she says as she pulls her hand away. She takes two and puts them into her mouth, then takes another one and pushes it into his mouth. She leans in and presses her lips to him, letting their tongues battle for dominance while the minty flavor invades their senses. She stands there for a moment, battling with him. "You know..." she begins. She leans over to his ear, so only he could hear. "I would have gotten on my knees and sucked you so hard, you wouldn't have been able to walk. But since I am injured, that won't work," she says. Tony's brain shuts down. The words 'sucked you so hard' definitely left an impression. He's so enamored with those words he cannot simply go without actually receiving that kind of attention from her.

"Why don't we, umm…" he's having a hard time talking. "Go back to the room where you can get more comfortable?" She smiles.

"Alright," she says. Tony shoots up, grabs her hand, and begins to pull her towards the elevator. The doors open and he pushes her in. He presses the respective floor button, then the doors close. He shoves her against the wall and his mouth finds hers. Her hands go to his hair, as one arm wraps around her back, and the other goes to her thigh, pulling it up over his hip. He drags his hand up her thigh, and finds her panties. By the texture, they must be lace. As soon as he begins to work his fingers underneath them, the elevator stops, almost sending them to the floor. "What happened?" she asks.

"We stopped," he says, walking over to push the emergency button. Pepper doesn't panic, as she would usually. She grasps his hand, which was in her panties, and forces one rough finger of his inside of her. She gasps and he groans a little, but keeps on kissing her because he wants to demonstrate to her that he's the boyfriend type, that he can do intimate, not just plain boring sex. He begins to thrust that finger inside of her slowly, enjoying the way her hot breath felt on his cheek. He kisses her neck and whispers urgently. "Please, Pepper." She loves the feeling of his fingers inside her, but when she looks at him, she can tell he needs it more than she does right now.

"Lay down, then." He lays down, taking her with him. She settles herself on top of him and leans over to kiss him. But just as soon as she kisses him, she's kissing down his neck. She unbuttons his shirt as she kisses down his chest, then to his stomach. Her hands begin to undo his belt. She can hear his breathing accelerate. She unzips his pants and then pulls down his boxers, exposing him to her. She begins stroking him, up and down. She looks up to see his face, but she sees him covering his face with his hands, trying to remain in control. She smiles, then kisses the side of his member. She slowly works her way up to the head, kissing, licking, and nipping. Tony's moving underneath her.

"Pepper," he says. She finally reaches the head. She swirls her tongue around him, then begins to slowly take him in. He watches her as her mouth slowly engulfs him. He can't watch, it's killing him, and he doesn't have anything to hold on to. He can't touch her, otherwise it'll go faster than he wants it too. She's moving now, up and down and humming. He feels her tongue drag up his member as she rises. God, he can't take it anymore. He's clawing at himself, clawing at the floor, anything to keep some sanity. Suddenly, he feels it coming. "Pepper, oh god, baby, I'm coming," he gets out. He feels her speeding up the rhythm. "Oh god," he says, as his eyes roll back. "Oh, Pepper, Virginia..." he says, as he runs his finger through her hair. He throws his head back, and he feels it, he's coming. He trembles as he spurts himself inside her mouth. His hands fall from her, as he lies there completely still, and gloriously spent. She adjusts his pants, to where he's not hanging out. She crawls back up to him and looks down to him.

"How was that?" she asks, running her hand up and down his chest. He's absolutely speechless, he can't speak. He just closes his eyes and presses his mouth to hers in a brief kiss. He's too spent to care what she thought. Then, the elevator begins to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper closes her eyes for a moment, and listens to him breathing hard. "We should get up," he advises carefully.

"Yes, we should," she says, climbing to her feet. She holds her hands out for him to grab. She pulls him up, and catches him, because he almost falls because of his wobbly legs. "Okay, there?" she asks.

"I'm fine." He clears his throat and tries to look like the old self, though he doesn't quite manage to. He wraps his arm around her waist and brings her to him for a deep kiss. She returns the kiss as she places her hand on his cheek. They stand that way until they hear the elevator stop, and the doors open. Their lips break apart, and they see one of the hotels managers, as well as a couple of workers.

"Are you two alright?" he asks, genuine concern in his eyes.

"We're, yeah. Good." Tony clears his throat once again and rushes Pepper out of the elevator. "We'll take the stairs," he says and waves at the manager with a grin. Pepper laughs as she feels Tony pushing her.

"Are you sure your legs can take the stairs? You did almost fall in the elevator." Tony looks at her.

"I'm _fine_." He emphases on the word.

"Okay," she says with a smirk and lets him push her up the stairs. Surprisingly enough, Tony takes them two and time. "You're a show off, you know that?" she says with a huff.

"I've been told that before, yeah." He chuckles and pats her bottom. "Will you let me make up for what you did to me?" They reach the top of the stairs, and Pepper looks at him.

"Yes, you better make it up to me. What do you take me for? Someone who never takes as much as she gives?" she says with a grin.

"I'll make it up for you," he vows and presses her against the wall in the darkness. "You know," he continues. "I'm still trembling from that amazing orgasm you've given me." She smirks.

"That good, huh?" He doesn't reply, just continues to kiss her. "Tony, maybe we should take this back to our bedroom, enough public sex for one night." He pouts, but nods after a couple of seconds.

"What is it with you and bedrooms?" He asks. She's taken back by the question.

"For your information, bedrooms are the MOST versatile rooms ever. They function as living space, lounging, sleeping, eating, they only thing they don't make is a functional bathroom,

unless you're a bachelor, then EVERYTHING is out in the open," she says with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yes, Tony, really." She rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'm not a bachelor anymore, am I now?" he asks with a smirk and wraps his arm around her waist as they make their way to their suite.

"No, you're not," she says as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"I loved the way you did what you, uh... did... in the elevator." He admits shyly. She smirks into the kiss.

"Made love to you with my mouth?" Tony groans inwardly, but nods.

"Yeah. You made... love to me with your sweet, innocent mouth."

"Would you prefer the x-rated saying?" she asks.

"No. Not anymore." He smiles. "Only maybe when we're fucking." She breaks from his mouth and begins to laugh. She looks into his eyes, and sees him smiling back at her.

"You know," she begins after she pecks him on the mouth. "I don't like that word."

"What word?" He sounds genuinely confused.

"The 'f' word." He stops in his tracks and looks dead serious at her.

"Okay. I'd like to formally apologize for the use of the 'f' word." He smiles all the time he's saying it. But the look in his eyes proves to her that he's serious about all of this. Her heart is touched by how serious he looks. She smiles and places her hands on his face.

"Apology accepted," she says. He smiles.

"Can we make love now?" Her smile gets bigger now as she leans into his face.

"Yes, we can," she says as she presses her lips to his. He feels a tiny shiver go down his spine when she nips at his bottom lip. She angles her mouth to kiss him better as her hands move down his chest, and move around to his back. He feels himself harden again. God he's so fucked up inside that everything he wants to do to her or with her is to make love. She moves her hands to his back, then they roam back up to his neck. She feels his muscles tense, and she pulls back. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm..." he ends up kissing her again. He moves his lips slowly over hers. Shivering all the while, because he has almost forgotten how good kissing felt. He moves down to her neck and her arms wrap around him, holding him to her.

"Are you worked up just as much as me?"

"Uh-huh," he mumbles and lifts her up in his arms, determined to get her inside of their suite ASAP. Her arms go around his shoulders as her legs wrap around his waist. She hears the door slam behind them, but he doesn't stop. "Where the fuck is the light switch?" he asks, feeling momentarily annoyed.

"Why do you want the light switch?" she asks, genuinely confused.

"I don't know where the fucking bedroom is," he mutters.

"Oh, got it," she says. "Hang on a sec." She reaches her arm out, and the lights flick on.

"That's better." He says. "I can now see your face, and your eyes, and your lips..." He kisses her lips, but she moves over to his ear.

"Maybe you should watch where we're going, before we have another accident," she says as she nibbles on his ear. He nibbles at her neck before actually paying attention to where he is heading. She lets out a moan when she feels his teeth on her neck. But then they're moving again, and suddenly she feels her back coming into contact with a soft surface, with Tony on top of her. His mouth slams onto hers again, this time not holding back, anything. He starts roaming his hands under her dress. She clings to him as he kisses her, one arm around his neck, the other braced on his back. She moans when she feels his tongue beg for entrance to her mouth. As their tongues battle for dominance, her hands move from their death grips and come to settle on each of his cheeks. They stay like for a few moments, before he rises to his knees, removes her hands and pins them to the side on her head.

"Will you let me make this good, or not?" She grins.

"Do whatever you need to do, baby." He pulls her underwear off her long legs and lays to stand between her legs. He kisses each of her ankles, raises them and puts them on his shoulders and back, all the time he leans closer to her center. He inhales her scent, the mixed scent of arousal and just her. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes at the sheer intimacy of it. He strokes the bare skin of her thigh and nips at it lovingly. Pepper sighs and lowers her head down to the pillows. "Tony, don't you want to turn off the lights?" she asks, looking down to him with her head propped up on the pillows. Instead of saying anything, he kisses her intimately. His warm, wet mouth enclosing over that little button of pleasure. A low moan escapes her mouth. Her eyes close as her back arches up. Her hands go to her face, trying to keep sane, at least for a little while longer. But his talented mouth is making it very hard to do so. She feels his tongue swirl around her, and she grits her teeth as another moan escapes her. "Tony, honey, the lights?" she gasps out. Still he doesn't move. She falls back with frustration, but it's soon forgotten. She feels one arms drape across her stomach as she feels his fingers circling her entrance. Her breathing accelerates as her hands grip whatever they can, the pillow, the mattress, anything to hang on to. Then she feels it, his fingers inside of her. They move in, then out once, then she feels them penetrate her once more. She lets out a groan, feeling his mouth, now his fingers. She wasn't going to survive. Just when she thinks it couldn't get any worse, she feels his fingers stroking the inside of her. She moans, loud this time. Her hips, on their own, try to come off the bed, but his arm is there to keep her grounded. He keeps stroking her inside and her back arches even more. When he plunges his fingers deeper, searching for that button that will grant him the victory, she moves her hand into his hair and pulls at it, feeling the soft texture under her hand. His lips close onto her clit and starts sucking on it gently. She screams his name as his mouth tortures her. Her back continues to arch up, and he's finding it difficult doing three things at once. Her hand moves from his hair to the sheets beneath them, clinging to them for dear life. "TONY! Please, Tony, I can't take anymore!" she begs him. Once those words leave her mouth, she feels his actions speed up. His lips suck harder and his fingers stroke faster. "Yes!" she screams. "Yes, like that," she moans as her hands return to his hair. She hasn't been able to watch him, because his actions weren't enabling her to, but she somehow looks down, and seeing his head between her legs, his mouth on her, and his fingers in her, causes her to lose it. She feels it, moving through her. Her back slowly arches as each wave of pleasure surges down her spine. Her body shakes with each spasm, and finally, she comes down. Her eyes close and her body just falls to the bed. She feels him move, but honestly she doesn't care, she's recovering right now from him making love to her, with his mouth that is. She grunts he settles her legs back to the bed, then feels him move up to her, and wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He kisses her temple, and finally she's able to open her eyes to look at him. His eyes are wide and dilated, and his mouth glistening with her cream. Mustering a little power, she presses her lips to his and licks his lips clean. She tastes herself in his mouth, and for a moment she's grateful because if Justin Hammer hadn't built those drones Tony wouldn't have saved her, and none of this would have happened. Tony wraps his arms more tightly around her, and kisses her deeply as if his life would depend on it. He's hard as a rock, but he doesn't necessarily need more than she's ready to give tonight.

She feels him against her, and she smiles. "Give me minute, and we'll have a quickie tonight, okay?" He nods in silent agreement. She goes back to kissing him, slowly and sloppy. "You wore me out, you know," she says.

"Yeah?" he asks and kisses her one more time before cupping her cheek in his palm and staring at her. She smiles and blinks her eyes sleepily.

"Yes, you did."

"How about we sleep for a few hours and if we wake up you'll let me... then, you'll let me do it then."

"Okay, sounds good," she says as she leans up to kiss him. "Help me get out of this dress," she says coming back from his lips.

"Okay." He agrees and moves to help her. She slowly sits up, and he pulls the dress over her head, while scrapping his fingers against her sides. "God you look so good in those killer heels."

She narrows her eyes.

"You liked them, huh?"


End file.
